


Doesn’t matter who you are

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey finds someone unexpected while searching for someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn’t matter who you are

Title: Doesn’t matter who you are  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald, Marcus Hamilton  
Word Count: 1,349  
Rating: R  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU after _Not Fade Away_  
Summary: Lindsey finds someone unexpected while searching for someone else.

**Doesn’t matter who you are**

The Wolfram and Hart building was a wreck. It was very obvious to me that the Senior Partners had thrown one hell of a temper tantrum because there was no way this had been caused by an earthquake. I’d only come back to see if I could figure out what had happened to Eve. It was my fault she’d become mortal and now that she was, she could end up dead. Unlike me, she didn’t have a contract with the firm any more, so if that happened, then she wouldn’t be coming back again.

As I carefully weaved through the rubble, I tried not to think of what my mama would say if she could see me right now. That didn’t work though because I still heard her voice in my head. _Just look at yourself, Lindsey. Bloody clothes and shot through the chest by someone who was supposed to be your best friend. Shot by a **demon**. And you’re looking for someone instead of helping to save the world. I thought I raised you better. How can you help your siblings like this? You **promised** me you’d take care of them._

I flinched. I could still take care of them, make sure they were okay; I’d just have to make it out of the damn city first. The building must have been empty because I couldn’t find any bodies. No security, no employees, no one at all. And I didn’t see Eve anywhere. She wasn’t stupid; she’d known that Angel was going to screw me over because I’d never really been part of his team. Really wish she wouldn’t have told me about fucking him in his office though. That was one thing I’d never needed to know. He was lucky I hadn’t found myself a sledgehammer.

If she wasn’t here and I didn’t find a body soon, I had to assume she had made it out alive and that she’d remembered to stop at our other place, the one Angel and his friends didn’t know about, to pick up the money I’d hidden away in case of an emergency. Even though being mortal scared the shit out of her, she was stronger and older than people thought.

Just as I was about to give up and make my way back outside, I hear a groan. It was soft and took me a few minutes to figure out where it had come from. Then I saw the hand sticking out from under what used to be part of the ceiling. It was too large to be Eve’s, but at this point I didn’t care. Whoever this was, I’d get them out of the building.

I ignored the pain in my chest and back as I carefully moved the debris out of the way. Who I found made me pause. Judging by the wounds on his neck, Angel had been the one to kill him. There was a metal rod sticking out of his back, pinning his body to the floor. I crouched down by his face and brushed my fingers against his cheek. “Hamilton?” I felt his body shift slightly, but other than that, I got no response. “Damn it Marcus, open your fucking eyes.”

There must not have been any room left in hell if people like us were out in the world again. Either that or the Partners were up to their eyeballs in problems and had forgotten about everyone other than Angel and his buddies. Marcus moaned, slowly opening his eyes. “Lindsey? What... It hurts. He killed me, didn’t he?”

“He killed a lot of us.” I reached out and wrapped my hands around the metal rod. “And it’s going to hurt a lot more in a minute. I’d tell you to relax, but I think that’ll be impossible.”

I braced my knees on the floor and then yanked up on the rod as hard as I could. Marcus let out a howl that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up before he passed out. We might be dead, but we could still bleed and right now he was making one hell of a mess. I pulled my shirt off and pressed it against the wound. There wasn’t any way I could possibly drag his ass outside, he was too heavy, so I’d just have to wait for him to wake up again.

The building shook, making me look up towards what was left of the ceiling warily. This place was huge and I really didn’t like the idea of the next thirty floors coming down to squash us like bugs. I shook his shoulder a few times until I thought I saw his eyelids flutter. “Come on, you can pass out again once I get your ass into a car.”

“Where are we going?” He started to say something else, but it turned into noises that made no sense.

“We’re leaving LA before the Partners decide they’ve had enough and level the city.” They had the power to do it too. I’d read enough of their history to know exactly what they were capable of and I didn’t want to see it first hand.

It took a great deal of effort on both our parts to get him upright. He ended up putting most of his weight on me and I half dragged him out of the building. The sky was the nastiest shade of green I’d ever seen. It was almost the same color as a bruise that was just starting to fade. That couldn’t be a good thing. “Why are you helping me?”

I shook my head. “I have no fucking clue. Maybe I just don’t want to be alone.”

“But the Partners...” His legs buckled and I pulled him straight again.

“If the Partners wanted you, you wouldn’t be here with me. I wouldn’t be here either, I’d be down in one of their hells by now.” I managed to get him over to a car. It was unlocked with the keys inside, as if the owner had seen something and run away. A screech shattered the night as a dragon soared overhead. On any other day, that would seem strange.

I got Marcus inside and twenty minutes later, we were out of the city. “Where are we going, Lindsey?”

“How does as far from here as possible sound, Marcus?” I pressed the gas down, weaving in and out of traffic. “After we stop somewhere, you’re more than welcome to go wherever you want.”

He pressed one hand against the hole in his chest and the other on the bites in his throat. “I’m really dead.”

“Welcome to the club. At least you weren’t murdered by someone on your own side.” As pissed off as I was about that, I had to admit it was a brilliant plan, using the person I’d least expect to do the deed.

“And you helped me.” Marcus turned to stare at me, with a shocked look on his face.

I shrugged before taking an exit a bit too fast and heading us east. “Could have left you there, but it didn’t seem right. I knew you were like me now and the thought of leaving someone underneath all of that for who knows how long...”

“They might come looking for us.” He eased himself back against the seat and closed his eyes.

“What are they going to do, kill us again?” Actually, they could probably make us wish we were dead for eternity. “Those monks I met in Nepal are part of the same order as a group in Montana. They told me that these guys worked with the undead.” A smile crossed my lips. “What do you think about tattoos, Marcus?”

I heard him chuckle softly. “No wonder they never caught your ass, you never stop thinking ahead. Wake me up when we get somewhere, Lindsey.”

Ignoring the blood that was still seeping into my shirt, I turned the radio on low and hummed along with the music. I had the feeling that things were going to get very interesting.


End file.
